


Façades

by Mari_Vargas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doesn't Have to Be, Gen, broship, reference to The Lightning Thief but Sally doesn't come back, song I wrote myself, sorta human!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Vargas/pseuds/Mari_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song I wrote a while back which unintentionally turned out to work pretty well for this broship. Originally posted on FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façades

A/N: **Hey guys so this is kind of like an apology thing for taking so long with my other stuff. This is a song I wrote a while back that when I had finished and reread I realized was kind of like a Percy &Leo broship (hence that last line had been added). Thepurplemonarchbutterfly (who at the time I was still in the process of showing her how much she wanted to join this fandom) told me I should post it (which at that time would've made it my first posted fanfic if I had actually posted it then). Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not 50 some odd years old. I am only a college student with a love for mythology. All rights to the series and the characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. The song, it's lyrics, and the idea behind it are all mine however.**

You think you're so cool

Like I should worship you

That's what I thought

'Til I got to know you

You think you're not worth enough

For the girl that means everything

In your life

But how come?

How can you still have

Your Façade

You hide it away, who you really are

How you like to sing and draw

How you read and write and play your guitar

That's who you are!

Instead you show others, what you think they want to see

That's all they'll know!

Yeah that's all they know!

You wear your bright colors

Just to fit in

But I know

You're still mournin'

You had no father,

Your mother died young

She was all you had!

To save you

Now you're on the run

From your step-father

And I see you now

At the edge of town

And I see you now

Without Your Façade

Now I want you to know

That you're not alone

We'll go away together

Leave my Fosters at their home

And drop our Façades

-Fire-and-Water-

**A/N: ok so a few things to clear some stuff up, this is kind of au and also shows off some of my headcannons (like Percy liking to read and write, there are these really amazing tools out there to help people with attention deficit disorders and other disorders that inhibit these activities). It could be a human!au but could also be demigods *shrugs* the rest can probably be implied but ya and if you have any questions/comments/just want to talk it's likely it won't take me too long to respond because I'm often awake at odd times.**


End file.
